The prevalence of message communication continues to increase as users utilize a wide variety of computing devices to communicate, one to another. For example, users may use desktop computers, wireless phones, and so on, to communicate through the use of email (i.e., electronic mail). Email employs standards and conventions for addressing and routing such that the email may be delivered across a network, such as the Internet, utilizing a plurality of devices. Thus, email may be transferred within a company over an intranet, across the world using the Internet, and so on.
Unfortunately, as the prevalence of these techniques for sending messages has continued to expand, the amount of “spam” encountered by the user has also continued to increase. Spam is typically thought of as an email that is sent to a large number of recipients, such as to promote a product or service. Because sending an email generally costs the sender little or nothing to send, “spammers” have developed which send the equivalent of junk mail to as many users as can be located. Even though a minute fraction of the recipients may actually desire the described product or service, this minute fraction may be enough to offset the minimal costs in sending the spam. Consequently, a vast number of spammers are responsible for communicating a vast number of unwanted and irrelevant emails. Thus, a typical user may receive a large number of these irrelevant emails, thereby hindering the user's interaction with relevant emails. In some instances, for example, the user may be required to spend a significant amount of time interacting with each of the unwanted emails in order to determine which, if any, of the emails received by the user might actually be of interest.